Ella After
by jelie36
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after Ella? Why didn't Hattie marry? What's with the little Prince and Princesses? Where did Char and Ella go without the kids? Here's where you find out. Sorry, if it's bugged.
1. The Beginning

I own nothing to do with characters, names, or titles – Disclaimer Note  
  
*This is the story after the wedding. I pick up with Hattie, and each chapter will be a different person/story. Please, please, please, please, please review this for me. 1st story I've ever written.*  
  
"Curse Ella, she's ruined everything for me," Hattie thought, rolling in a carriage back to her manor, "She broke the curse, she stole Char from my grasp, and she took back that beautiful necklace! Oh well, I can still say I'm the stepsister of the Queen, even if she won't call herself that." Hattie had been "celebrating" her stepsister's marriage in the streets, as none of her kin had been invited to the actual wedding.  
  
"We're here, miss," said the driver, as the carriage pulled up to the door.  
  
"Well aren't you going to open the door and help me out!" She said all this with that ever steady grin on her rabbit like face.  
  
"Of course, miss, sorry, miss."  
  
"That's better. I wonder if Olive is home," she marveled. Hattie figured she might be able to persuade her simple minded sister into brushing her hair for her.  
  
"Sorry, miss, she's out with that fellow she met at the celebrations today. Isn't it wonderful, I believe they've eloped. Both of your sisters married in one day, and both younger than yourself."  
  
Hattie stormed inside pondering this statement. She concluded that she would have to marry someone very soon.  
  
*We know that Hattie never marries, but what will happen instead?* 


	2. Royal Duties

*let me just say that I know it's weird that Ella suddenly has kids. Its 15 years later*  
  
"Mamma, Papa, where are you going this time," exclaimed Lela. Her parents, who where the King and Queen of Kyrria, often had to visit other cities and countries.  
  
"We won't be gone long," said her father.  
  
"That didn't answer my question."  
  
"We'll tell you all about it when we get back. Mandy will take care of you while we're gone," the queen stated. Mandy was the royal chef, and an old friend of Lela's mom.  
  
"How long will you be gone?"  
  
"We're not sure sweet," said her father sadly.  
  
The royal family had been at the door of the carriage when Ella and Char, the King and Queen, had told their children that they had to leave. The two older children, Areida and Edmund, had left to go about other things. Lela had stayed behind. A little while later, they were gone; Lela still standing there.  
****  
  
She was only 8 years old. Her sister was 15, and her brother, the future king, was 12. Several nobles and princes wanted Arieda's hand in marriage, for she was very beautiful. She had accepted none of them so far. Edmund got plenty of attention, owing to the fact he was the future king. Lela was pretty, but nothing extravagant and most people thought of her as the baby of the family. She was often called "Sweet." Lela was thinking about all this as she was walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Mandy, do you know where Mamma and Papa are going?" She figured that if anyone would tell her, it would be Mandy.  
  
"Sorry, sweet, I'm not supposed to tell anyone." She was wrong  
  
"What can you tell me?" Maybe Mandy could tell her a story to cheer her up.  
  
"What do you want to hear," asked Mandy.  
  
"A story. A story about fairies." Lela loved fairies.  
  
"I have the perfect one. Once there was a girl whose mother had just died. She was very upset, and who wouldn't be. She was very good friends with an old cook, and she was trying to be consoled. She was asking the cook why the girl's fairy godmother hadn't saved her. The cook answered that fairies couldn't stop death. The girl wondered how she had known that. Then an idea sprung into her head. 'Do you know who my fairy godmother is?' 'Yes,' said the cook. 'Can you tell me?' 'Yes.' 'Well, who is it?' Then the old cook looked at her and told her that she was the fairy godmother."  
  
"That was a good story, Mandy, but what does it mean? It sounds somewhat familiar." Lela thought she had heard parts of that story before. Now that she thought about it, her grandmother had died when her mother was young, though her grandfather was still a traveling merchant. Her mother had also known Mandy the cook since she was born. Mandy had cooked for them at their manor. Then Lela suddenly understood the meaning of Mandy's story. 


	3. The Trip

"Dear, do you think we should have told the children?" Ella was wondering if they had done the right thing.  
  
"You mean that we're going to Ayortha to conduct peace talks. I don't think they need to know that there's a possible war starting. They're just children after all," said Char.  
  
"Yes, but Lela seemed so upset when we left. Oh well, I guess that it was best. At least not all Ayorthians want a war. Areida is still on our side. I have not seen my good friend in such a long time. That at least is one good thing about this trip."  
  
Areida was an Ayorthian who Ella had met when she was a child. She was also who they had named their oldest daughter after. Lela was the name that Ella had disguised herself with the night Char had asked her to marry him.  
  
"I can't believe that Ayortha wants war. Our countries have kept peace for hundreds of years. I don't know what we could have done to offend them. Say, is their anything in your book about that," asked Char. Ella had a magic book that told her the doings of others.  
  
"No, there's nothing about that," she said as she fumbled through the pages, "but here's something from Lela. Oh, Mandy's finally told her that she's a fairy. I think that she should have told the children a long time ago, but she insisted that we wait. Lela's told Areida and Edmund, but they haven't believed her. Now it says that Mandy finally convinced them. Look there's a picture. Lela looks ecstatic, but the other two look upset that they were wrong."  
  
"Those two always were a little skeptical when it came to the exotics. We'll have to show them your Agulen wolf when we get home." Char looked very strange. He seemed disappointed that his son, who looked so much like him, didn't like hearing about fairies and such.  
  
"Honey, we've arrived," said Ella, as they drove up to the inn her friend Areida ran. Areida was there to greet them along with one of her sisters. 


	4. The King's Advisor

*Now we pick up Hattie's part, 14 years after the wedding. Olive does not come in unless I change it along the way*  
  
"I hope no one of station sees me like this," Hattie said to herself, "If I'm going to marry I need to buy some new clothes." She had moved to Ayortha, yet her mother was not pleased, and took all of her best gowns. Hattie was on her way to the market, she needed to buy some food. "That woman at the inn is just dreadful; I can't believe that she actually expects me to work for her to pay the rent! Now what did she ask for again? A sack of apples? Yes I believe that was it."  
  
Hattie had arrived at the market and was gathering the apples, when she dropped one. She bent down to pick it up at the same time as the man next to her. She hadn't noticed him as she was caught up in her complaining. He got to the apple first and held it out to her.  
  
"You dropped this," he said. Hattie immediately noticed that he was wearing costly noble clothes.  
  
"Oh thank you kind sir. I was so confused at what this nice woman was saying," At this she pointed to the lady behind the counter, "that it fell out of my hands. You see I don't speak a word of Ayorthian."  
  
"Are you visiting from Kyrria?"  
  
"No, actually I've decided to move here." Hattie was hoping he would act like his station.  
  
"Where are you staying? If you like I could show you around and translate for you." She was right.  
  
"Oh that would be wonderful. I'm staying at the inn over by the horse pasture."  
  
"I'll come for you tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
*****  
  
The next day, the man showed up. While he was showing her around, to Hattie's delight he revealed himself to be the King's Advisor. His name was Albert. Every day Albert came to the inn, showed Hattie around, and translated for her. She would invite him to stay and eat dinner with her. It progressed like this for six months. One night Hattie invited Albert over for supper as usual, and as usual, he accepted.  
  
As they finished the first course, he asked her a question. "Hattie, my dear, how do you feel about me?"  
  
"I quite like you. I could spend all day with you, and never experience ennui," she replied sweetly, that enormous smile intact.  
  
"How about every day?"  
  
"Albert whatever do you mean?" Could this be it?  
  
"Hattie will you marry me?" Hattie jumped inside. 


	5. Whisper's in the Drawing Room

"Repeat after me, 'Abensa utyu anja ubensu,'" said the Languages Mistress. She was teaching Lela how to speak Ayorthian.  
  
"Abensa utyu anja ubensu." Lela was wondering why she needed to learn how to speak a language she would probably never use. Yes, she was very good when it came to pronouncing and memorizing the words, but Lela found the whole subject rather tedious. She never had a need to go to Ayortha. Edmund was the one who needed to spend a year in Ayortha, not her.  
  
"Utyu ubensu Ayortha?" Do you like Ayortha?  
  
"Utyu ubensu Ayortha?"  
  
"That would be it for today's lesson, Princess. Tomorrow I think we should double our time together and have a two-hour class." The look on Languages Mistress's face was very reproachful.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," said Lela.  
  
*****  
  
Could this day get any worse? Not only would she have another hour of Ayorthian tomorrow, but also her brother and sister were still mad about Mandy being a fairy. Maybe she could go talk to Areida and reconcile their amity.  
  
She started to head toward the drawing room, where Areida could usually be found. Before she opened the door, she heard two voices whispering. Lela stopped to listen.  
  
"I can't understand why this is happening," said her sister. Who was she talking to?  
  
"I can't either, but it is none the less. We cannot stop it. You parents should be able to make peace, but if not Edmund and I are off to battle." Lela recognized this voice. It was the Ayorthian Prince Kori. He had come to stay a year in Kyrria, as was the custom between the two countries.  
  
"Yes, but Kyrria has done nothing to provoke a war! Especially not with Ayortha." What was that Areida said? Wait a minute! 


	6. Peace Talks

"Areida, it's been too long. And who is this?" Ella was asking about the girl who was so obviously Areida's sister. She had the same cinnamon skin, and her hair was gathered up in braids on the top of her head.  
  
"This is my sister Isti. She helps me run the inn."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, your Highness," said the girl with a curtsy.  
  
"Please call me Ella. I have never accepted the title of Queen, and I don't expect to start now. This is the one you should respect. King Charmont." She gestured toward Char. How she hated calling him by his full name.  
  
"In matters such as this you need respect me no more than my stubborn wife." His face was happy and upset at the same time.  
  
"It's settled then. I'm Ella and he's Char. No need to bother about silly titles. Areida, we've had a long journey, and you and I have much catching up to do. What, may I ask, is for dinner?"  
  
"Vegetable soup is being served as we speak. But in light of present…shall we say *conditions*, I think it would be best if we had dinner separate from the rest," said Areida nervously.  
  
"Yes that would be best," Char answered, "but of course we will not make you or your sister cook a new meal. We will have soup as well."  
  
They walked into the inn and took the ways to a spare room so as not to pass through the common Room. When they came to the kitchen, Isti gathered four bowls, and the King and Queen insisted they all serve themselves. When everyone had finished the meal, they started to talk about the war.  
  
"So, Areida, do you know why King Euyrn has declared war against Kyrria?"  
  
"Actually, no one has given a reason at all. You would think that at least they would make one up."  
  
"Yes that is rather strange. Why should he hide the reason in the first place? This does not sound like my friend." Char still could not believe that there was a need to talk about this.  
  
'There are only three reasons why he would conceal the cause: either he does not know, the people would consider him a fool, or there is no reason." When Isti made this comment, all the others thought that this obviously was true and why it hadn't dawned on them earlier.  
  
"Of course," said Ella, "The question is which of those it could be."  
  
"I refuse to believe that Euyrn would start a war for no reason." He would not even consider that as a possibility.  
  
"I completely agree. So this means that either he doesn't know or the people of Ayortha would ridicule him." Ella felt the same as her husband. She too had been good friends with Euyrn.  
  
"What if," Areida mused, "What if it is some combination of those."  
  
"What do you mean, sister?"  
  
"What if someone 'discovered' something about Kyrria, and told him. It would have come as a complete surprise to him. Our law states that if you take credit for someone else's work, you are to be imprisoned for life. It is one of the worst crimes you can commit here. If this is the case, it means he would have had to admit he knew nothing about this approaching danger."  
  
"He couldn't do that, because then the people would think him an imperfect king," finished Ella.  
  
"Well that does sound like King Euyrn. I would stake my crown on that being truthful."  
  
"Now all you need to figure out who would tell the king such a lie, and what the lie was." Isti was very helpful with her serene logic.  
  
"We may just find that out tomorrow." Ella hoped that her husband and she could stop this.  
  
***********  
  
"Well, wish us luck." Char and Ella were in their carriage and were leaving for the Palace.  
  
"Good luck," called Areida and Isti.  
  
They passed several markets and inns on their way, but they really saw none of it as both were dreading what was to come.  
  
They walked into the outdoor room, which was used for Ayorthian royal matters. King Euyrn and his advisor where standing in the middle. The rest of the court was seated in wooden pews that encircled the room making an aisle towards the double doors they had just come through.  
  
"King Charmont, I'm so pleased you could make it," said Euyrn, although his face looked like he wished Char had not. "Please sit down." He gestured to two seats across the table he was standing behind. The four of them sat down simultaneously.  
  
"I'm glad you would have us. Now if you don't mind let us skip all the formalities, as we always have, and get to the point."  
  
"Why have you declared war against Kyrria," demanded Ella.  
  
"My dear, please. There is no need to raise your voice. Now I have heard that you and your husband have been plotting against us. Now-" "That is not true, Euyrn. Our countries have upheld peace for hundreds of years. We are good friends. Why would we plot against you and disturb that peace."  
  
"I have proof," yelled the king, obviously forgetting that they needn't raise their voices.  
  
"What proof can you have if it is not true?" Ella was getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"We have proof, that is all you need know. If you admit that you have been plotting, and swear on your crown that you will stop-"  
  
"I'm afraid that we can do no such thing," said Char as calm as ever, "I cannot stop something I have not started; therefore I cannot swear to do so. In addition, I will not lie and admit to something I have not done. Now if you don't mind I find this whole thing ridiculous. Let us put this whole misunderstanding away, as that is all it has turned out to be."  
  
"GET OUT OF MY COURT! I will not put this aside. Starting three days from now, we are at war. I think that is a substantial amount of time for you to leave this country."  
  
"Euyrn-"  
  
"GET OUT!" 


	7. Hattie's Secret

As Hattie lie in bed, she was commending herself on her stroke of genius. When she had first met Albert, she had no idea of what good would come of it.  
  
When Albert asked for her hand in marriage, she knew this was the start of a new, rich beginning for her. They were to be married in a year from that date. Six months had gone by. This is when she had her dream.  
  
*Hattie was drifting about, Albert, her dull fiancé, by her side. Ella and Char appeared as well. They said, "We will ruin your marriage, as we have ruined everything else in your life." This scared her very much, and then she noticed that Albert had turned into King Euyrn, and he was no longer drifting near her, but far away. He was shouting something. What it was she couldn't tell. Then she had woken up.*  
  
That morning she understood her dream perfectly. Hattie set to work, carrying out her plan. When Albert walked in for their daily stroll, he found Hattie crying, a letter in her hand.  
  
"What's wrong, my pet? Why are you crying so?"  
  
"This letter is the cause of my sorrow. Read it." She handed him the letter.  
  
*My dear sister,  
  
It has been to long. I have some news for you. You must leave Ayortha. Very soon. My dear husband Charmont and I have a plan. A plan to take over Ayortha. I would be horrified if my dear sister was to come to harm. I promise that it will be worth your while. Charmont and I are gathering troops as we speak, and are going to invade Ayortha and add the land to our own. I hope to see you soon.  
Take care,  
Queen Ella of Kyrria.  
  
P.S-You are smart enough to know this, but I shall say it anyway. DO  
NOT tell any Ayorthian about this letter.*  
  
"You never told me your sister was the Queen of Kyrria!" Albert could hardly believe all that this letter contained.  
  
"I was too ashamed of her. My sister has always been murderous and greedy. However, she rarely let on about it. I suppose she has corrupted my King." Hattie said all this through deep (Fake) sobs.  
  
"I must tell King Euyrn about this at once! Forgive me for canceling our stroll, and not staying here to help you through your grief. I must go at once."  
  
Thinking about all this made her smile. The next day King Euyrn had pronounced war on Kyrria. Her plan was foolproof. She had "saved" her country. King Euyrn would never let on why the war was started. Albert would marry her and her foolish sister would be to dead to stop it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
^_^ That was my favorite twist. More to come! 


	8. The War

A war! Lela was completely confused. Since when was there a war? That's where her parents had gone. That's why they couldn't tell her. But why were we going to war?  
  
"My father wrote to me that if the peace talks fail, then I must leave in two days time for the battle field. We could be at war in three days." Prince Kori was the same age as Areida.  
  
Lela needed to hear no more. She ran to tell Edmund.  
  
She ran as fast as she could to the stables. Today Edmund would have just finished his riding lesson.  
  
"Edmund, Edmund! There is going to be a war. Your going to have to fight and where going to lose, and-"  
  
"Hush, Lela, I already know. Prince Kori told me yesterday," said Edmund, sounding very annoyed.  
  
"Well why didn't anyone tell me! I only found out because I overheard them as I was walking through the hall." Lela did not want to admit she had been eavesdropping.  
  
"Sure you did, now if you must know, mother and father have written me a letter, saying I must go to the battlefields in Two days time."  
  
"Aren't you scared?"  
  
"Of course not, I have been waiting for this ever since I could hold a sword. Besides, the future king cannot be *scared*. Now leave me alone I must prepare."  
  
Lela could not believe that they had kept this secret from her. She did not know how, but she knew this would be a horrible war unlike any other.  
  
~~~~~  
  
This was a boring chapter, I know, but it was necessary. 


	9. Letters

"It will be okay, I promise. Edmund is a good fighter, he'll be alright." Char was trying to console his wife, who was crying on his shoulder.  
  
"But he's only twelve. In addition, what about Prince Kori, and all the other boys and men who will be fighting. You and I have come to love Kori like a son. He could be killed by one of our men." Ella was angry with herself for ranting like this, which only made her tears come down harder.  
  
"What I don't understand was that whole peace talk ceremony. If you ask me, there was something fishy going on there. Like they were afraid of something. Did you see their faces when you started yelling?"  
  
"Now that you mention it I did. They went very pale. Moreover, the King's Advisor never said a word. He just sat their staring at me. Like he was being pulled into the arms of an ogre."  
  
"The worst of it is that he wouldn't listen to reasoning. What was that?" The carriage they were taking home had come to an abrupt stop.  
  
The door opened and a stout little man was standing with a two letters in his hand.  
  
"Your majesties," he said with a tip of his cap, "letters from the Prince Edmund and Princess Lela. Good day your majesties."  
  
"Wait. Here's a KJ for your trouble."  
  
"Thank you sir." Then he rode of on a fat mare.  
  
"Edmund's letter just says he has arrived at the camp." Char was upset that his son hadn't written more.  
  
"Lela's found out about the war as well as Areida. She's upset we did not tell her. She wants to know why it's been started. I would like to know that to, sweet. Speaking of letters, let's see if there's any in my book."  
  
The letter and picture they found there made every thing clear. They found the letter Hattie wrote, along with a picture of her crying in a chair with the King's Advisor next to her. 


	10. Tradgedy and Revelation

"Well, that makes sense. I had wondered what had happened to my 'dear' STEP- sister. Notice I left that prefix out in the letter. That would give him an ever so small reason why to not believe her."  
  
"I knew Hattie hated you, but I didn't think it was this bad."  
  
"I knew it was strong enough, but you would think she wouldn't think of hurting so many people. I suppose the King's Advisor showed it to Euyrn. That's why they were afraid of me at the peace talks."  
  
"Are we to tell the children?"  
  
"Yes. I don't want Lela to feel left out any more."  
  
"Well, this only tells us why. If we mention it to Euyrn it will only back his story up. We're no better off than before."  
  
"Your majesties, we've arrived," called to coachman.  
  
"Mama, Papa, you're back." Lela was overjoyed to see her parents again. "What's happened Mama?" She could see her Mother had been crying.  
  
"Let's go inside and talk, sweet. Where is Areida?"  
  
"Probably in the Drawing Room. She's been very upset since Kori left. She's afraid he might be killed."  
  
"We'll talk in there then. Ella, would you like something to drink? I think I'll stop by the Kitchens first."  
  
"I'll take some brandy if you don't mind dear. Come, Lela."  
  
They walked through the Entrance Hall and into the back corridor toward the drawing room.  
  
"Mama, you're back! What's going on? Why has Ayortha started the war? Why-"  
  
"Your father and I will tell you everything when he gets back."  
  
Char came in with Ella's brandy and another for himself. Ella took a long sip, and then she and Char told their daughters everything.  
  
"You never told us you had a stepsister," said Areida.  
  
"I have two. Hattie's younger sister is named Olive. She is married and lives in Bast. I didn't tell you because we thought we would never hear from them again."  
  
"Olive you need not worry about. She is happy and has no resentment towards you mother. Hattie on the other hand, you know is the cause of all this trouble." Char was amazed at all the destruction one woman could cause.  
  
"Papa, when will the war end?"  
  
"We don't know, sweet."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A month passed, and Ayortha and Kyrria were still at war. Many had died, yet no one was winning or losing. One day the family was praying in the chapel, when Mandy came in.  
  
"Lady, your majesty, you had better come quick. A message has arrived for you from the battle field." Mandy was very pale and she said all this very fast.  
  
"We're coming, Mandy."  
  
They all walked to the Entrance Hall, where a messenger was standing with a grave face. When they walked up, he handed them a letter and said, "G'day, majesties."  
  
Char read the letter first, and then he handed it to Ella. Only Areida noticed his hand was shaking.  
  
Ella read it, and then collapsed into her husband's arms, crying. The letter fell out of her hand. Lela picked it up and this is what she read:  
  
Your Highnesses,  
  
We regret to inform you that the Crown Prince Edmund has died on the battlefield. He was killed by an Ayorthian soldier. He fought well. We are postponing the fights in a temporary truce to mourn our Prince.  
  
General Btueg 


	11. Lies and Betrayal

Dear Diary,  
  
I have just received great news. The crown Prince of Kyrria has been killed. My "dear" stepsister must be absolutely miserable. I never dreamed writing one little letter and crying in front of that gullible Albert would cause so much pain to her. I-  
  
As Hattie was writing all this, Albert was sneaking up behind her. He wanted to surprise her as they were to be married in a week. He had arranged a wonderfully romantic evening for them. He had fallen deeply in love with her, and had been counting days since he had proposed to her,  
  
He shifted the flowers in his hand to under his arm, grabbed her shoulders and yelled, "Surprise!"  
  
"Oh, Albert, you scared me so much. Let me just put this-"  
  
"What is it? Let me see." He grabbed it just before she closed the book. As he read the diary page, the expression on his face changed from ecstasy to disbelief.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that all this suffering and pain, all this killing, is based on a lie from you!? Do you mean, that the crown Prince of Kyrria, is dead and you are happy!"  
  
"Albert let me explain. You-"  
  
"There is nothing to explain. You have broken years of peace, you have killed millions, and you have made a fool out of me. The punishment for this is death. I seriously hope that you are not deluded enough to think, that I will still marry you. Now you had better follow me. You are going to tell the King what you have done."  
  
Hattie very meekly followed Albert who had given his horse the flowers as a treat. He made her run in front of his horse all the way.  
  
When they reached the court, Albert was furious, as was the rest of the court. However, they decided that death was to quick a punishment for her. Therefore, they decided to throw the rat into the dungeons. Every day she would get a loaf of bread and a glass of water, nothing more. No one was allowed to talk to her or give her light. This is where Hattie stayed for the rest of her life. 


	12. The Proposal and the Throne

After a few days, King Euyrn came to the palace in Frell.  
  
He brought his son Kori with him. His arm was badly injured. Areida and he went off in the direction of the Drawing Room.  
  
King Euyrn deeply apologized for all that had happened, and told them Hattie's punishment.  
  
"Do not feel bad it is not your fault. You did what you thought was best. I feel most sorry for Albert. Please extend to him our apologies for Hattie."  
  
"Please come and have a drink with me. I believe my wife has need to talk to our daughters. Or would you rather wait dear?"  
  
"No. I think that now is the time. Lela will you please follow me."  
  
They found Areida and Kori rejoicing in the Drawing Room.  
  
"Areida, I need to tell you something. As you know, Edmund was going to be King. But now that is impossible." Ella did not like to talk of her son's death. "So as the oldest child you will be the heir to the Kyrrian throne. Now this means-"  
  
"But Mama, I cannot be queen of Kyrria. Kori has just asked me to marry him. I will be queen of Ayortha!"  
  
"Oh, congratulations, honey. Oh but that means. Well, Lela you will be our heir then." She turned to a servant who was standing near the door and asked him to please go and get her husband. When Char entered the room, they told him the news.  
  
"Well, this is wonderful! Lela will be Queen of Kyrria, and Areida is getting married and will be Queen of Ayortha." King Euyrn had followed him into the room and was looking very happy.  
  
"Our families will be joined! I must go home and tell Lily. Come Kori. We will set a time and a place for the wedding when we get home." Lily was the present Queen of Ayortha.  
  
"I'll see you soon Areida!" called Kori.  
  
So, Lela grew up to be a queen, Areida married Kori and ruled over Ayortha, Ella, Char, Euyrn, and Lily grew old together, and Hattie got what she deserved.  
  
The inn Hattie was staying at turned out to be Areida's, and the "horrible" woman that made Hattie work was Isti. When Albert went back to the inn, to clear out Hattie's belongings he met Areida. She ended up marrying him. She made him happy and he eventually forgot about Hattie. Areida still ran the inn. So every one (that's many people) lived happily ever after. Except Hattie.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone who sent reviews, (especially nosilla who gave me like 4 ^_^) I'm sorry if the quotation marks were bugged. It's like that on a lot of other stories. Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry my story is over. I might right a sequel to this , but I don't know. 


	13. Authors Note

Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone who sent reviews, (especially nosilla who gave me like 4 ^_^) I'm sorry if the quotation marks were bugged. It's like that on a lot of other stories. Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry my story is over. I might right a sequel to this , but I don't know. 


End file.
